Destiny of my Own
by Mollzxkor
Summary: Usagi is determined to create her own destiny when she is stricken with a life-threatening illness. Will she be able to overcome it? Let me know if the last chapter is all underlined, I've been trying to fix it, let me know if I have
1. Faces Going Places

PROLOUGE: Faces Going Places

_There's so many people at the station waiting for a train __To take them on some long journey far far away _

She stood still on the platform, almost lost among the crowds. Her small frame was easily obscured by the throngs of communters going to and forth.

_There's a boy with a smile, thinking about Marie __Cos he caught her in the shower last night accidentally __He caught her in the shower last night accidentally _

It was here, at the train station, that she felt comfortable. Here, she was one of many, unremarkable in all ways. Here, she could forget about everything, who and what she was supposed to be. _There's a woman with a baby, trying to make it stop __Crying so she's bribing with a lemon lollipop _

It was a snap shot of human life. Regular people, regular places, and regular things. She moved from her position, leaned up against a wall, and used a handful of change to buy a slice of poundcake. She sat down on a plastic bench, gazing into the faces of frustrated mothers, overworked businessmen, students still idealistic about life.

_There's a girl with her boyfriend, she's in way too far __Cos I saw him looking at another woman's heart __I saw him looking at another woman's heart _

It wasn't long ago that she had been one of them. Eager for life, excited for the future with the man she truly loved. She had been a regular person when all of this started. She had no idea where it would all lead. _And people say that I'm just being lazy __I've got the dreams but don't know where to go __You think if I could choose to live here at the station I would? _

But somewhere along the line, she lost it. There was no more excitement in living life. She knew how it would all turn out, she knew what would become of her future, her friends, her relationship. Somewhere in the thicke of it, her Prince Charming had become a Price Mediocre and her life was a repetitive cycle of stuggles and heartache. Even seeing her friends was no longer a pleasant break in routine, it was more of a dutiful chore. What was the point of living her life if there were no surprises, no sudden or unexpected turns?_There's a man with a bald patch at the back of his head __His heart is getting sleepy and he's watching where he treads _

A train pulled up, and passengers flooded out, people waiting on either side of the doors to board. For a few moments, she considered joining them, and riding til the last stop just to get away.

_A group of sweaty girls are standing in a line __Naivety exploding as he gives them all the eye __Naivety exploding as he gives them all the eye _

She smiled at the thought. What would people say if she just left? She wondered if they would actually miss her, or if they would just miss the person she was supposed to be. That musing sobered her up, and her short-lived grin melted from her face. Her thoughts drifted off. It was stifiling in here.

_The lady with the basket full of all her eggs __She's counted them too quickly, she'll wake up and they'll be dead _

She wished things had been different. She wished that she would've tried harder where it counted, in choosing her own life for herself, instead of letting her every action be dictated by outside forces. Perhaps they had had her best interests in mind...

_The boy who's lost his marbles has found them down the drain __The slit's too thin to get them so he'll have to start again __The slit's too thin to get them so he'll have to start again _

But honestly, is there ever a truly charitable action? She couldn't help but think that no one was wholly altruistic. People made choices, gave advice to others, with their own interests at heart. Maybe they would never admit it, but they all did. "It's what's best for you" really meant "it's what's best for me". If that was true, then she had essentially lived her life to this point for everyone but herself. And what was the point of that?

She chided herself. How could she be so selfish?_And people say that I'm just being lazy _

But was that so selfish? What was the point of living your life if you didn't live it for yourself?

_I've got the dreams but don't know where to go _

The heat really was bothersome. She rose from her perch and transcended up the escalator, squinting her wide eyes at the sudden sunlight._You think if I could choose to live here at the station, to live here at the station __Oh you think if I could choose to live here at the station, I would_

She gave a brief glance at the people hurrying down to catch the 2:10, and sighed. With that, Tsukino Usagi headed home.


	2. Hide and Seek

So, in the prologue I forgot to mention that obviously, I don't own Sailor Moon. And the song I used was Faces Going Places by Jose Vanders. Check her out, she's awesome. Also, sorry that there are a few typos, I just got a new laptop, and for some reason Microsoft word won't use spellcheck. It keeps saying that I need to reinstall it. So, if anyone knows how to fix that, let me know!

Anyway, read and review! I'm not exactly sure where this story is going right now, so input is gladly welcomed.

CHAPTER ONE: Hide and Seek

Usagi half-heartedly chose her outfit for tonight's date with Mamoru. He had told her to dress up nicely, because they were going to a very upscale place. He had exciting news to tell her.

Usagi had scoffed at that, although not to his face. Mamoru's idea of exciting was wearing was wearing blue jeans instead of kakhis. Honestly, she felt bad for mentally tearing him down so often, but how bad could she truly feel? They both knew that their love had wained, that they had settled into a comfortable rut with each other. They both knew that under different circumstances, they would've drifted apart by now.

To his credit, he sucked it up and dealt with it like she did. They had a future together, a daughter together.

Sometimes, she wished that she had never met Chibi-Usa. It would be easier to alter the future if she didn't know whose life she would be destroying.

She studied her face in the mirror as she carefully applied red lipstick. She then tied two black ribbons in her traditional "odangos", as people called them. They looked strange and stark in her cornsilk hair, but she liked it.

The unmistakable sound of Mamoru's engine rumbled up her driveway. He honked the horn once, his signal that he was ready, so she had better be too. Usagi rolled her eyes. Typical. Just this once, couldn't he even pretend that they were dating? Possibly be a gentleman and goddamn knock?

Well, it wasn't worth getting fussy over it. She walked as gracefully as she could manage down the stairs into her foyer. Her family was not home, again, typical. She sighed and stepped outside.

Her eyes were assaulted by his headlights, she shielded her face, and he flicked them on and off. That meant hurry up. She scurried to get in the passenger side.

"Hello, Mamo-chan," she greeted.

"Hey Usako,"

He gave her a robotic kiss on the cheek.

"So what's this exciting news?"

"I'll tell you at the restaurant."

Usagi smiled at him, but there was no real feeling behind it. He did the same.

"Where are we going?"

"It's this trendy little place called London. The chef is said to be excellent."

"It sounds nice."

They lapsed into silence. After all, what was there to say?

Even before they turned off her street, Usagi felt as if she'd been in the car for hours. She pulled a CD from the case attached to her sun visor and slid it into the the stereo. It was a relaxed, easy-listening type of music, about as bland as the man who enjoyed it.

"Do you have anything more exciting?" Usagi asked.

"I have and Il Divo CD," Mamoru responded.

"You know what? I think I'll pass," Usagi said, frustrated.

"Your loss, Usako."

"I'll live," she murmured.

-

They reached the restaurant, and it was fairly crowded. Usagi and Mamoru got out of his car, and he took her arm. Automatically, smiles slid onto their faces. They walked into the building, arm in arm, the picture perfect happy couple.

A server looked up from his stand, "do you have reservations?"

"Yes. Mamoru Chiba."

The server gave a cursory scan of his reservation list.

"Ah, Chiba, party of two. Right this way, sir."

Usagi and Mamoru followed him to a private table in a corner of the restaurant. The server pulled Usagi's chair out for her, and she smiled genuinely and thanked him.

"Your menus, and a copy of the wine list. Have a lovely evening," and with that, he was gone.

Mamoru folded the wine list, tucking it away at the far end of the table. He was not a drinker, and Usagi wasn't old enough to be one.

"So what's this news?" Usagi asked, again, somewhat impatiently.

"Hold on there, Usako. Let's get our order put in first. There's a fair crowd here, we'll probably be here for awhile."

Usagi felt an all too familar rush of anger wash over her. Neither of them enjoyed their dates, why on earth would he try to prolong it? As far as she was concerned, they could skip the meal entirely as long this date ended as soon as possible. She studied the menu carefully, familarizing herself with traditional British cuisine. She did not look back to her boyfriend.

"Hello, I'm Daisuke, and I'll be your waiter this evening. May I get you anything to start off with?"

Usagi was relieved at the waiter's sudden inturruption, anything levy the silence.

"I'll have a water, please," Mamoru said. Ever the adventeruer, Usagi thought.

"Do you have chocolate milk?" Usagi asked sweetly.

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry we don't."

"Oh," Usagi said, slightly crestfallen. "do you have Sprite?"

The waiter smiled, "that we do have. So one Sprite and one water?"

"That's it," Mamoru said. Daisuke the Waiter scurried to the back to fill his drink order.

The two lovers returned to determinedly ignoring each other, until Daisuke brought their drink orders back. They thanked him profusely, both eager for a distraction from their empty relationship.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"I know I am. Usako, are you?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, Mamo-chan"

"Well, I'll have the rib-eye, medium well, please," Mamoru said, folding his menu and handing it to their waiter.

"Could I please get the Porterhouse?" Usagi asked.

"How would you liked that cooked?" Daisuke asked.

"Medium rare."

"Usako!" Mamoru exclaimed, "underprepared meat is a leading cause of foodbourne illness! She'll take hers medium well, too,"

Daisuke cast a glance at Usagi, whose hands were clenched under the table in tight fists. "That'll be fine," her voice overly cheerful, her eyes filled with a kind of hatred.

"Okay, well I'll get that out to you as soon as I can."

Daisuke left quickly. Usagi was livid. Now other people get to choose what she eats?! She can't even have a slightly pink piece of meat without Mamoru jumping in to decide what she really needs?

Mamoru, oblivious to her venomous anger, took a sip of his water, then wiped his lips with his cloth napkin.

"Now, Usako, to tell you why I brought you here," he began. Usagi was interested in spite of herself. With great effort, she squashed her anger into a little ball, suppressing it deep inside her.

"I was accepted to medical school!" Mamoru exclaimed, obviously proud of himself.

"I'm very pleased, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, leaning in to give him a quick, and insincere, peck on the lips.

"Thank you, my Usako," he said, smiling, pleased. His expression became somber quickly. "However, this particular medical school... Well, it's in America."

"Excuse me?"

"Usako, I was accepted to UCLA! It's in America, and it's one of the best schools for medicine! It's a great move for our future, Usako. Think about it. When I'm earning a doctor's salary, you won't have to work at all. Won't you like that?"

Usagi's rage had increased ten-fold, and was coursing through her veins.

"You mean to tell me," she said through gritted teeth, "that you're leaving for God knows how long, to get a medical degree that will ultimately be useless because our futures have already been decided for us? Is that what you're telling me?"

Mamoru started at her. "We aren't to rule Crystal Toyko for a long time, Usako. We have to have some ways to pay the bills until then. This is an excellent opportunity. We can start a college fund for Chibi-Usa now and-"

"A college fund? Are you serious? Our daughter will be royalty, she won't need a college fund, Mamo-chan!"

"Well... that's true."

Usagi was more angry now than she'd ever been at anyone in her life. "Mamo-chan, we struggle through this relationship because we know that it's critical to the lives of the people on this planet. We put our own happiness aside and do these silly little dates just to keep up appearances. You know and I know that we don't even like each other anymore. But we still pretend. We pretend because people need us to be together. And we hate every minute of it." Usagi took a breath, then continued, "and now you're saying that you're just jetting off to America, where no one is going to be supervising your every move, making sure you don't screw up the future! You can do what you want in America and no one will be the wiser, and you won't have to put up this ridiculous act for the senshi and the people we know. And I get to stay here and keep it up? I get to spend my time pretending to pine for you, and having no fun?"

"Usako..."

"You know what? I really don't want to be here right now. If you can go to America, then I can at least go home." Usagi stormed from the table, leaving Mamoru stunned. He didn't think that Usagi had ever, ever been that eloquent in her life thus far.

-

Usagi was so angry. She could not even begin to comtemplate the extent of her anger at that bastard. How could he? It wouldn't be so bad if they actually loved each other, but to put up the farce of missing him while he probably had the time of his life? No! She was not going to put up with that.

She wasn't going to put up with that.

Usagi stopped in her tracks, a block away from the restaurant.

She wasn't going to put up with that.

She felt something. Something that she had never really felt before. It was a strange, heady feeling that made her stand taller. She felt empowered.

"I won't," she said aloud, "I won't!"

Usagi began to sprint. She ran as hard and as fast as she could, outrunning the frustrating, long-dead relationship. Outrunning the friends that only expected one thing from her. Outrunning the sterotypes. Outrunning the preconceived notions.

And suddenly, she was on a train. She didn't even remember buying a ticket, but there it was in her hand. Her legs were wobbly, she felt the blood rushing through her veins, the thud of her hammering heart in her chest. She was doing this.

The doors closed with a polite ding, and the train began to move. South, farther than she'd ever gone before. She was escaping. She violently ripped the ribbons from her hair, taking the traditonal Usagi odangos out. She rubbed the lipstick from her face.

And then she cried.


	3. Good God

Hey there. So I've already had these chapters written, so they've come pretty quickly. Chapter three will probably take a little while. So, I also noticed that there are some formatting problems with the prolouge. So I'll try to fix that up. Also, the titles of the chapters are based on the songs that I'm listening to when I start to write them. The last chapter was Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap, and this one is Good God by Anouk.

Please read and review. Thanks.

CHAPTER TWO: Good God

This was not happening. This was so not happening.

Aino Minako listened with growing shock to the story that Mamoru was telling her.

"It was a special date, I took Usagi to a restaurant... We were completely fine. Until I told her that I got accepted to a school in America, and she just... Flipped out and ran away."

Minako couldn't think. She couldn't wrap her head around this. Usagi? Her Usagi?

"Mamoru, do you know where she is now?"

"No, that's why I called you."

Minako bit her lower lip, a nervous habit. "I will get everyone on it. We'll find her. I'm sure she was just so upset that you're leaving again... And you remember what happened last time you tried to go to college in America... I'm sure she's just scared. She's always been a scardey-cat. Right?" She giggled, another nervous habit. She's just scared, Minako repeated to herself. A big scaredy-cat. Right? Right.

"Well thank you, Minako," Mamoru said, hanging up.

Okay, so maybe Usagi hadn't just flipped out out of the blue. But Minako couldn't know that he and Usagi had been on the rocks for years. It was crucial. He and Usagi both knew that Crystal Toyko, the virtual utopia, was much more important than their petty feelings.

At least, he thought Usagi knew that.

-

Usagi was awakened with a start.

"Dear, it's the end of the line, dear."

An old woman was shaking her awake.

"End of the line?" Usagi asked, panicked.

"Yes, dear. Osaka. It's the end of the line." The old woman smiled kindly, and shuffled off the train.

Usagi's chest tightened. She was in Osaka? She hadn't meant to go this far. How was she going to get back? She had no more money.

She got off the train, walking slowly down the platform and up the stairs. She didn't know what had come over her. But now she was in way over her head. She was feeling very nervous. As tears started welling in her bright blue eyes, she harshly wiped them away. "I left that Usagi behind me. This Usagi doesn't cry like a kid every time she's afraid."

Usagi sat down on a bench, rubbing her forehead with her palm. "Okay, what would Ami say? She'd say... Find out when the next train is." Usagi smiled at herself for being so ingenious, and picked up a timetable.

Her face fell. "The next train doesn't run until tomorrow morning?!"

Again, she felt panic rise in her chest. She wished she was with someone... She shook her head. She was going to be okay. She was going to be okay on her own.

She began to whisper softly to herself, "I need... one, money. Two, a place to stay... And I'll need money for that, too. It's okay, Usagi, you can think this one through. You don't need anyone's help."

She closed her eyes and counted to three, and when she opened them, the solution was right in front of her.

-

A tall brunette stood, absently stirring a cake batter and staring at the clock. Three... Two... One. Makoto set down her mixing bowl. Usagi had been missing for twenty-four hours. "Usagi, where are you?" She thought fretfully. The senshi were terrified, for their friend and for their princess. "Please be okay," Makoto said aloud, "we need you."

She knew that Rei, Minako, and Ami were at the shrine with Mamoru. They had mentioned that they would be there this afternoon, in passing. But they had not really asked Makoto to join.

The last of the inner senshi to be discovered, or more appropriately, discover herself, Makoto frequently felt left out from the other inner's activities. Of course, she most always tagged along. She had Usagi to thank for that. The bubbly blonde had said many times that they were all a team, best friends, and that they needed to stick together. However, when Usagi was not present, the rest of the inners mostly left Makoto be.

Most of the time, she felt like an outsider with them. The tall, gawky Sailor Jupiter, the brawn behind the brains... and the beauties.

And yet where was Usagi now? Where was the glue that held these women together? Had she been hurt? Or had she just run away from a painful situation? From how Mamoru described it, she had suddenly bolted when he told her he was bound for America again. Each senshi, in turn, interperted that their own way. Rei thought Usagi was being selfish, Minako thought she was afraid of a broken heart. Ami insisted it was a psychological, that perhaps Usagi had post-tramautic stress disorder or that she was feeling overly pressured as her duties as Neo-Queen Serenity approached.

Makoto sensed it was something deeper than that. Through the years, Usagi had demonstrated anything but selfish behavior when it came to the happiness of her friends. There was something different about her recently. There was a distance to her stare, a hollowness to her smiles.

A small knock at the door snapped her out of her reverie. Makoto looked out the peephole, not recognizing the small, short-haired blonde on the other side. She opened the door, and got a good look at the stranger who came to call.

"Usagi!!!???"

Usagi smiled, "hi, Makoto."

"What did you do to your hair?!" Makoto exclaimed, ushering Usagi into her living room.

"Well, I was in kind of a sticky situation. So I sold most of it."

"You what?!"

"It's not important. I'm back now."

"Usagi, where did you go?"

"I went somewhere where I found myself, Makoto."

"What are you taking about?" Makoto asked, perplexed by this Usagi who seemed so different from the clumsy crybaby that she had grow used to. She was focused, clear.

"Are those cookies I smell?"

Makoto laughed out loud. Okay, maybe not that different.

-

Usagi lay down in bed. She was tired, dead tired. Makoto had agreed to style her hair, and she felt a little better about cutting the blonde waves that she had been working on growing since she was four years old.

She had also called Minako, who predictably, was with the rest of the senshi. She has assured them all that she had just overreacted, and was safe. She also vehemently denied their resquests to see her. She was feeling too weak to deal with the barrage of questions.

As she lie there, she thought about what happened now. Did she break it off with Mamoru? Did she just let it be? What about Chibi-Usa? Was the future set in stone?

She got up. She needed to talk to someone.

-

Haruka took a drag on her cigarette. She had promised Michiru that she'd quit smoking months ago, and to Michiru's knowledge, she had. But here in the garage, working on her car, she liked to feel the smoke as it slid down her throat, and the calm feeling she got when she lit one up.

Nothing was the same since Galaxia. Haruka regularly had nightmares about Michiru dying, about the world ending. The lovers both felt deep guilt about what they had done, about hurting Usagi how they did. Even though it was all an act, it had broken Haruka's heart to see her Koneko cry like that. And at the very end, watching Michiru die slowly...

Haruka shivered and dragged again. How could anyone be the same after watching that?

She heard footsteps coming into the garage. She flicked her cigarette into the dark night and quickly sprayed deodorant on, as her beautiful Michiru appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, stop it. It's not like I don't know what you're doing," she said softly.

Haruka smiled. "I'm sorry."

Michiru sat on the hood of Haruka's car, tucking her legs under her delicately.

"Something is going to change, Haruka."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around us, darling. All the senshi have been walking around in a fog since the last battle. Especially our princess."

Haruka was alarmed. "What's wrong with her?"

Michiru took her tall, strong lover in her arms. "She's sad, my darling. Her heart has been tested too many times."

"How do you know?"

"It's in her eyes. She's not happy, she hollow."

"Why would she be hollow? She has a destiny set out in front of her, a duty to lead the world into a utopia. She's got her prince, her friends."

"I think that's why."

-

Usagi had made it. It had taken two bus trips and a mile of walking, but here she was. She could see the light of the garage growing closer. It was only a few more steps to her destination...

-

"Someone's coming,"

With difficulty, Haruka tore her eyes of Michiru's delicate face and gazed down the driveway.

"Koneko..."

The small, thin girl approached, her face pale in the flourescent lighting. "Haruka..." she gasped, then collapsed to the ground.


	4. Blackbird

Short chapter, but it's jam-packed full of emotion. Please please, please review. Title's from Evan Rachel Wood's cover of Blackbird by the Beatles from the Across the Universe soundtrack (if you haven't picked up a copy, go do it!)

CHAPTER THREE: Blackbird

Her eyes snapped open.

"Oh my God! Usagi!" Michiru rushed to her side. "You're awake!"

"Michiru... Where am I? What's going on?" Usagi tried to raise her head, but she couldn't seem to muster the strength.

"Usagi, you collapsed. Haruka and I brought you here," Michiru said gently, brushing a lock of newly short hair from Usagi's face.

"Where's Haruka?"

"I'm right here, Koneko." Haruka drifted into Usagi's vision, a warm smile on her face.

"Haruka, what's wrong with me?"

"We haven't heard anything yet, Koneko."

As soon as Haruka said that, a middle-aged doctor walked into the room. He looked hassled, and very grave.

"Miss Tsukino, we've gotten your tests back... And I'm afraid it doesn't look too good."

The color drained from Haruka and Michiru's faces, and Usagi's heart began to race.

"It looks like you have an uncommon disease called aplastic anemia."

"What does that mean? Will she be okay?" Haruka demanded.

"Aplastic anemia is a very serious conditon where the bone marrow is not able to to replenish blood cells. And, I'm very sorry to tell you, but we've caught it very late in the game."

"Late?" Usagi said, weakly.

The doctor took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Miss Tsukino... It's always very difficult to tell a patient this... But, for one reason or another, no one had taken notice of your symptoms. Weakness, fatigue, pallor, and as I'm told by your sisters-"

Usagi glanced at Haruka and Michiru, so that's how they got in here.

"-very poor concentration. I did a bone marrow examination, and found that your case is very advanced, and since it's gone on so long unchecked... Well... To put it bluntly, you have, at most, two months to live."

Haruka sprung up. "What the fuck do you mean two months?!"

The doctor looked panicked. "Th-there is one way that would increase her chance of survival. Long-term. But, it's a very risky procedure-"

"Just tell us what it is! We'll do it if it's what's needed to save Usagi's life!"

"A bone marrow transplant."

"If that's what she needs, then take it from me," Haruka said, holding out her arm.

The doctor began to regain his professional manner. "I'm sorry, but I can't just take bone marrow, we'll have to determine her HLA tissue type and find the best match from there. If you would like, you may also be tested to see if you match her tissue type."

Michiru stood, "I as well."

"Very good. I will send someone in to collect your samples immediately."

-

Usagi sat on her favorite bench at the train station, watching the people come and go. "I'll never get the chance to be one of you," she thought.

All the senshi had been tested, and none came even close to her tissue type. Bone marrow donors were at an all time low, and it looked like there was no hope in sight.

"Usagi?"

She looked up. "Mamoru..."

He sat down next to her. "Usako, what are you doing?"

"It's funny, Mamo-chan. See these people? I've saved them all. I've put so much on the line for all of them. And they won't even know that I've died."

"Usako... Something will happen, you won't-"

"You know that's not true."

He sighed. He did know. "I wanted to tell you something," he looked down into her wide blue eyes. "This hasn't been easy on either of us. But... if I could do it all over... I wouldn't change a thing."

Usagi put her head on his shoulder. "So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Usako."

"Guess the future wasn't set in stone after all."

-

Haruka sat outside, staring at the stars. She felt lost. She and Michiru had dedicated their lives to protecting their princess in any way possible, and now they were losing her to something they couldn't possibly protect her against, her own body.

"Haruka?"

She turned, a tall, stately woman was addressing her. "Setsuna."

"I've thought of something."

Haruka stood up, listening intently. "Go on."

"The Starlights. Perhaps one of them... Or their princess... Perhaps they have what can save Usagi."

"Them? They're aliens. What good would it do?"

"Haruka, they're humanoid enough, I don't think their genetic makeup is much different, if at all. What could it hurt, we're running out of time."

"Then why even bother?!" Haruka yelled, a touch of hysteria in her deep voice. "Why even try? Our princess is dying! She's dying Setsuna! Why can't you stop this? Why can't you look into the future? Tell us it will be okay! Setsuna why don't you do something?!"

A dark shadow passed over the time guardian's face. "I can't. Since Galaxia... I just can't."

"The hell? You can't? You _can't_?"

"Since then... Everything is changing, Haruka. Everything is changing..."

Tears began to stream down Haruka's face. "No. No. No," she murmured.

"The Starlights may be a last ditch effort... But, Haruka, she's dying. If there's even a slight chance... A tiny chance... We have to."

Haruka's legs buckled. "Do it."


	5. Breathe Me

Sorry, another short chapter, but I think it's a really good one. The title is from the song "Breathe Me" by Sia. And this chapter is dedicated to my lone reviewer, xoxSerenityxox. Your review made my day, thank you so much! She's also authored a story called What Doesn't Kill Me, which I urge everyone to check out. Anyway, here's chapter four.

CHAPTER FOUR: Breathe Me

A young page burst into the throne room, his chest heaving. "Your Majesty, there's a woman-"

He was cut off mid-sentence as the tall, green haired woman with garnet eyes entered the room. Her very presense intimidating, she spoke in a collected, cool voice. "It is I, Sailor Pluto from the planet Earth, come to beseech your royal highness for help in a desperate matter."

The fire-haired princess of Kinmoku stood, "Sailor Pluto, you are welcome here. Please, tell me your request and I will do what I may to assist you."

"Princess Kakyuu, our princess, Sailor Moon... She's... Princess, she's dying."

Kakyuu's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry. The people of Kinmoku are indebted to Sailor Moon for everything she has done for myself and my senshi... However... I don't know how exactly we can help."

"There is something that could save her life. A bone marrow transplant. We can't find anyone to save her on our planet, and..."

"Say no more, Sailor Pluto. If I can, I will give whatever I can to keep Sailor Moon alive. I will gather my senshi, and I am sure they will feel the same way. We will leave tonight, if possible. Takumi!"

The page boy stood at attention.

"Summon Kuroda, tell him to meet me in the senshi's quarters. Sailor Pluto, please, follow me."

Kakyuu moved quickly and gracefully, moving through the maze of her palace with ease. She came to soild wood double doors. Knocking once, she did not wait for a reply before throwing open the doors.

"Princess!" Three leather-clad senshi jumped to attention. Their eyes wandered to Sailor Pluto, and they looked confusedly at each other.

"Fighter, Healer, Maker... There is news from Earth. Sailor Moon is in a dire situation-"

"Odango?! What's wrong with her?" Fighter demanded, loosing all sense of royal decorum.

Sailor Pluto stepped forward, "she is dying, Fighter."

"What happened?! Was there a battle?! Who did this to her?!"

"It's her own body. A disease. The only way to save her is by bone marrow transplant."

"Why haven't you done it yet?"

Maker stepped in, putting her gloved hand on Fighter's shoulder. "It's not as simple as that. Someone has to match her tissue type."

"And no one does?!" Fighter asked.

"No one that we can get to donate, at least," Sailor Pluto replied, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"We'll go now!" Figher said impulsively.

"Fighter!" Healer said sharply.

"No, Healer... That's the plan." Kakyuu said, causing all her senshi to jump at the unexpectedness.

"Your Majesty!" An older man with greying hair rushed into the room, his boots skidding on the marble floor.

"Kuroda, my senshi and I are leaving for Earth. We will be gone for an undeterminable amount of time, and as prime minister, I am leaving you in charge of general upkeep of Kinmoku until my return."

"Your Majesty?"

"We owe a great debt to a girl who is in trouble. We will be leaving immediately."

Kuroda clicked his heels together, bowing low before disappearing down the weaving hallways of the palace.

"He will take care of what needs to be," Kakyuu said aloud, turning to the Starlights. "My senshi, ready yourselves. Be in courtyard in fifteen minutes," she turned, "Sailor Pluto, if you would accompany me, we will also make ourselves ready."

The senshi from Earth and the princess of Kinmoku left.

"Fighter..." Maker said softly. Her comrade was standing still, her fists clenched at her sides.

She looked up, looking determinedly at Healer and Maker. "You heard the princess. Get ready."

Fighter moved toward her wardrobe, gazing out the window into the depths of stars and space. Sometimes, she thought she could see Earth, orbiting it's giant sun slowly and purposefully. If she stared hard enough, she almost thought she could see her Odango's bright smile, lighting up the universe and warming the hearts of all it touched.

Healer and Maker conversed quietly. "Do you know anything about this disease?"

"Only a bit," Maker replied, "but I know the danger to Miss Tsukino's life is no exaggerated."

Healer glanced at Fighter, a worried expression crossing her beautiful face. "What if we can't do anything?" She turned to face her tall, violet eyed friend.

Maker did not reply, her eyes downcast.

-

The four warriors and the fire-haired princess gathered in the courtyard, the bright spring green of the gardens clashing with the black mood in the air. They moved into a circle, each grasping the other's hand.

Kakyuu bowed her head, remembering the sweet blonde who had bid her farewell on that rooftop years ago. She had such life, such a bright aura. She had risked everything in an unselfish act to save the lives of people she would never meet. Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi, could not succumb to this.

Healer's eyes closed as she focused on the klutzy little ball of energy who had brightened her days spent as Kou Yaten. She had had so much faith in the goodness of humans, and she, along with the senshi who guarded her closely, had convinced her that the people of Earth were not as weak-willed and greedy as Healer had originally thought. They would not fail her.

Maker took a deep breath. Miss Tsukino, one of us will be able to save you. She who had such endless capacity for mercy and forgiveness, who was as brave as any senshi and twice as giving. Miss Tsukino, just hold on.

Fighter tensed her muscles, preparing to make her journey to Earth. Memories of Usagi ran through her mind. "Hold on Odango," she whispered, "I'm coming."

The group began to glow with a radiant, white energy. Kuroda watched them from the palace steps. They were floating inches above the ground now, each with a focused, hard look on their face. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. With a warm, brillant white flash, they had departed. He exhaled. "Godspeed," he said aloud to the sky, watching five radiant stars shooting through the atmosphere.

-

Usagi lie in her bed, the only place she had been since saying goodbye to the train station. She sat with her back to the wall, leaning up against it, resting her chin on her knees. The disease was taking hold, more and more everyday. It had been a true fight to change positions from lying on her back to sitting up. She was plauged by nose bleeds and headaches that made her weakly vomit into the bucket that had been placed next to her bed.

Her family crept around the door, speaking in hushed voices about what to do when "_it_" happened. They took care of her, never raising their voices above a whisper, and any emotion besides quiet solemn grief was stifled as if it would kill Usagi faster.

The floorboards creaked around her door, it was her brother, attempting to disguise his trademark heavy footfalls. He paused, Usagi thought perhaps he would come in, but he did not, instead creeping in his awkward way to his own bedroom, where she heard the small click of the door closing.

She looked to the night sky. There was no moon tonight. A shooting star rocketed across the darkness. Three more followed in quick succession. She smiled, it was beautiful. A fifth appeared in her line of vision, brighter than it's predecessors, as if twinkling especially for her.

"I promise on that star," she said aloud, "that if I get over this, I will make my life everything it never was. I promise on that star that if I don't die, I will make a destiny of my own."

The star winked and was gone. "I promise that if I don't die, I will make a destiny of my own."


	6. Wonderwall

CHAPTER FIVE: Wonderwall

So, for me, this is a pretty long chapter. I'm sorry its taken so long to get out, I recently had tragedy strike when someone dear to me was killed in Iraq. I've started a new story, the working title being How Does It Feel? to try to help me cope. But don't worry, I'm not putting this story on the back burner, just, there may be a week instead of a day of waiting for new chapters.Anyway, I'd like to thank xoxSerenityxox, PrincessSeleanyFaireOfLove, mooneyoukai, DestinysStormAngel, and SolarGuardianChick for all the very kind reviews, and thanks to Tankos, for telling it like it is. I also happen to be looking for a beta, as "Microsoft Works" (yeah, right) on my computer isn't working. So someone to spell check and re-read everything. So if you're interested, please drop me a line.Oh, and title is from Cat Power's cover of Oasis's Wonderwall.

Setsuna could see the lights of Haruka's house shining off in the distance. The Starlights and their princess stood next to her, silent.

"Your names are still recognized here, I would recommend assuming your old identities."

They nodded. Fighter, Maker, and Healer closed their eyes, and in a flash, they were again Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten.

The five trekked up to the house, saying nothing to each other, the sounds of crickets and owls the only break in the dead silence.

-

Haruka looked at the aliens with dull eyes. Once, she might have been hostile to them, aggressive, even. But what was the point now? Her Koneko was not long for this world. She couldn't even leave her bed. She locked eyes with Seiya, and he noted the complete lack of emotion in her face.

Her aqua haired lover, Michiru, quietly entered the room. "Welcome back," she said, her voice was tired and strained.

Kakyuu bowed. "Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home."

Michiru shook her head. "Don't mention it."

"Tomorrow we go to the hospital to get you all tested. Until then... Well. It's been a long day for everyone. Perhaps we should got to bed," Setsuna suggested.

"I want to see Usagi." Seiya said.

"Not tonight, it's much too late. Besides... I don't think you'd want to see her like this," Michiru replied. There was a long, uncomfortable silence. "Please, let me show you to your rooms."

-

"Usagi, please, take your medicine," Makoto urged.

"I will!" Usagi whined, looking with disgust at the giant pills. It had been explained to her that they would slow down her immune system. Her disease was idopathic, as Ami would put it "that's doctor speak for 'they don't know how it happened'". Her physician had read that sometimes patients responded well to the medicine Usagi now held in her hand. The downside was that while it was said to cure one sickness, it also weakened her body and effectively brought on dozens of others.

Usagi diligently took them, determined to beat her disease, but as the days passed by it seemed like all that was happening was Usagi getting weaker and a never-ending flu.

Makoto smiled, but quickly turned so her friend would not see the sadness in her eyes. All the senshi had banded together to take care of their princess, which seemingly brought them closer, united in their determination to help Usagi. However in reality, they were that much more distant from each other. They floated through their days like ghosts, never really noticing each other, seldom talking.

Ami had fled to the comfort of her books. When she wasn't on "Usagi Patrol", as Minako had affectionately dubbed it, she hid in thick tomes, usually containing pages and pages of medical jargon that all surmounted to one fact: a bone marrow transplant was needed for Usagi to live. Strangely, Ami seemed to take solace in this, as if being reaffirmed by textbooks made her feel less useless as a guardian.

Rei, similarly, used her spirituality as an escape mechanism. She had become more observant than ever, and even went as far as to suggest Usagi take more religious routes to becoming physically well again. Rei did not often come to nurse Usagi, for she would frequently burst into fits of rage, followed by apologies and sorrowful cries.

Haruka and Michiru also frequented the Tsukino home. Haruka would stand silently in a corner of Usagi's bedroom, her eyes as hard as stone, while Michiru would sing sweetly to the moon princess.

Minako had been taking it the worst, Makoto thought. She had thrown herself into taking care of Usagi, becoming almost neurotic with specific details of care. Tea had to be a specific temperature, delivered in a specific mug, at exactly 7:15 AM, then again at 12:23 with lunch, then again at 6:45 PM. Medicine was to be given at the exact time each day, and if it were even a second earlier or later, Minako would become very upset. She would sometimes fly into crying jags, and seconds later, be giggling uncontrollably. When Usagi had once asked her to calm down, Minako had become very hurt, and would not talk for almost two hours.

As for Makoto... Well, she was around to pick up the slack. Minako would take care of Usagi for three days straight sometimes, before falling asleep at her kitchen table, Usagi's special mug in hand. When this happened, Haruka would carry her to her car, and drive Minako home. Makoto would then come over, and she and Usagi talked about nothing in particular.

Today was like any other day recently, except Haruka and Michiru had not shown up yet. Minako had called Makoto to take over her duties willingly, and Usagi was as frail and weak as she'd ever seen her.

"Makoto?" Usagi said quietly.

She turned quickly, "yes, Usagi?"

"Listen... If... If, uh, I don't get through this,"

"Don't talk like that!"

"Makoto, listen, please! This is really scary for me, too. I didn't think it would end like this. Hell, I didn't ever think it would end. But it looks like it will," Usagi's breath hitched in her throat as she said this, "so I want to ask you to keep everyone together when I go. I've seen how everyone has been, it's driving me crazy. Makoto, make sure everyone goes on, okay?"

Makoto nodded, unable to speak.

Usagi took Makoto's hand. "You'll be okay," she said softly, "okay?"

Again, the tall brunette nodded her head.

"Okay," Usagi smiled, "I think it's time for a nap." She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

-

Taiki sat wedged between Seiya and Yaten on hard plastic hospital chairs. He had never liked his male body, finding it much too broad and cumbersome to ever get really comfortable. His pelvic bones ached from sitting too long.

He and Yaten had already had their blood drawn to see if they matched Usagi's HLA tissue type, and Kakyuu was having hers done as Taiki attempted to adjust himself to find a less uncomfortable position.

Kakyuu floated out of the lab, looking beautiful in a white dress she had borrowed from Michiru.

"Seiya, you're up," she said, smiling at the raven haired man in a red dress shirt (Haruka's). He stood and strode into the lab, never saying a word.

Seiya sat down, and a plump medical technician tied a rubber tube tightly around his bicep.

"This will only take a second, sir," she said, walking quickly to a table and grabbing a needle wrapped in plastic and a vial. She sat down and cleaned the crook of his elbow with an antiseptic wipe. He winced as he felt the needle puncture his skin.

"And you're all done," the technician said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said in a hollow voice.

"Hey," she said as he made ready to leave, "aren't you Seiya Kou? The singer from The Three Lights?"

"Yeah, I was for awhile," he answered. She looked as if she were going to speak again, but Seiya turned his back on her and quickly exited.

Taiki and Yaten stood up. They both looked rather comical, as they both had to borrow clothes from Haruka, or in Yaten's case, Michiru. Yaten had been much too small to fit into anything Haruka owned, so he had had to borrow a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans from Michiru, which fit strangely on his newly male hips. Taiki, on the other hand, was a few inches taller than Haruka, so the pants he had borrowed came well above his ankles, making him look like he was wearing flood pants.

Setsuna drifted into his point of view. She had driven all four of them to the hospital that was handling Usagi's case. Haruka and Michiru had gone to Usagi's to inform her of their presense on Earth. "They'll call Usagi if any one of you is a match," she informed them.

An awkward silence ensued, none of the five knowing quite what to say or do. Finally, Setsuna broke the tension.

"Are you ready to see her?

-

Michiru sat next to Usagi's bed, holding the girl's hair back as she vomited into her bucket. The acrid smell of broth mixed with bile hit her nose, and she felt like vomiting herself, but she managed to hold it back.

"Thanks," Usagi said weakly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Haruka appeared with water, which Usagi gratefully gulped down.

"We have something to tell you, Usagi," Michiru said, smoothing the wrinkles in Usagi's blanket.

The frail blonde looked at them suspiciously. That phrase usually was the precursor to bad news.

"The Starlights are here."

Usagi's eyes glazed over. Seiya? He was here? She hadn't thought about him since the day when she learned that she was dying. She remembered him fondly, his smiling visage emblazoned in her mind as she recalled that day so long ago on the rooftop as she bid him goodbye.

She hadn't wanted to go with him then, still full of hope for the future. She had thought about him often as her and Mamoru's relationship had fallen apart, she had often wondered what it would have been like if she had just run away with him to his-well, her- planet. He had tried to win her heart, and she had stubbonly refused to see it. But what if she hadn't? What if she'd given in, as she had so desperately wanted to do at times?

Usagi supposed it didn't matter, now. No matter where she was, it had only been a matter of time before the disease caught up with her.

"I want to see them," she said.

"They're not here yet, dear," Michiru told her comfortingly.

"Where are they?" Usagi asked, looking between the faces of Haruka and Michiru.

The sandy-haired Haruka answered. "They're having their blood drawn."

"But... Are they...?" Usagi was dumbfounded.

"They're testing their tissue types," Michiru said with a small smile.

A small flame of hope rose inside Usagi's chest. Maybe, just maybe, one of them could save her.

-

"She looks different," Setsuna warned them, standing on Usagi's front porch. She knocked twice, looking straight ahead.

The door opened and an unfamilar woman peeked out.

Setsuna bowed low. "Hello, Mrs. Tsukino."

The purple-haired woman gave a tired smile and let in them inside. "Hello, Setsuna. Who have you brought?"

Seiya stepped foward. "My name is Seiya, and these are my... friends, Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu. We are old friends of Od-Usagi's,"

Usagi's mother nodded her head to them, "I'm pleased you've come to visit."

Setsuna took hold of the hassled looking housewife's hands, "Mrs. Tsukino, they've had their blood tested too. We'll know tomorrow if any of them are a match."

Her eyes watered, and Seiya was shocked to find himself locked in an embrace with Usagi's mother. "You're good kids, so generous and brave to offer yourselves for my daughter! Thank you!"

As abruptly as she was on him, she was off, suddenly standing next to Setsuna, with hot, salty tears leaking from her eyes. She pulled a tissue out of her apron and dabbed her face with it, twisting it in her hands. "Please, go upstairs and see her."

The Starlights and their princess bowed simultaneously. "Thank you, ma'am," Seiya said, rushing up the stairs to his Odango's room. He did not bother to knock, just flung the door to her bedroom open.

He did not know what he expected to see, but it wasn't this. Usagi lay on her bed, smiling weakly at him. Her face was a deathly pale, her lips chapped, nearly white. Faint rings of dried blood crusted around her nostrils. Her hair was dull and limp, and... short. It rested on her shoulders, barely covering her collarbone, which jutted up from her skin as if trying to break free of it. Her hands rested on her stomach, and they were pale, bony, and bruised.

He stood, jaw dropped, looking at what this disease had done to his Odango...

Usagi had tried to look her best in the few minutes she had had before his unannounced arrival. She had brushed her hair, propped herself up on pillows to receive him, and now all he could do was stare at her thin frame and bruised skin, and, of course, the conspicous absence of her odangos. And it made her damn angry!

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Seiya," she pouted, and turned her head away from him. Taiki and Yaten had joined him at her bedroom door, staring at her transformed state.

"Odango..." Seiya breathed.

"Well, not so much anymore," Yaten said, despite his best efforts not to.

Usagi turned to glare at him, but ended up laughing. "I've missed you all."

Seiya sat down by her bed, noticing how she struggled to catch her breath, seemingly exhausted after such a short burst of laughter. "I've missed you too."

He looked deeply into her oceanic blue eyes, trying desperately to convey how very much he had missed her, and to his surprise, he found the same depth of emotion swirling in her. There was regret, shame, hope, fear, and joy all dancing together in the pools of blue he gazed into.

"We've all missed you, Miss Tsukino," Taiki interjected.

Usagi moved her head, now looking at the tallest Starlight and grinning widely. Seiya managed to tear his eyes away from her with difficulty, a strange and uncomfortable feeling welling within him. It was not unlike the feeling he had gotten when Kakyuu went missing. A kind of terror, an uncertainty.

"What happened to your hair?" Yaten asked.

"It's a really, really long story," Usagi said, her eyes cloudy.

"We've got time," Yaten replied.

"Some other time." Usagi said firmly.

As the silver haired young man stared at her, he couldn't help but think that some other time would never come. It made him sick to see her like this. He had never dealt well with illness, to him it seemed like the least dignified way to go. Good looks being eaten by one's own malicious body. Drifting on the brink of life, never being able to enjoy it, being kept alive to suit the needs of others who wanted you to make it through. He shivered. He had never thought much about his own death, but he hoped it would be quick, painless, and would leave his face relatively intact.

They chatted mindlessly, tension tangible in the room.

"It does hurt," Usagi said suddenly, gazing out the window. "It hurts a lot. And when it doesn't hurt, it makes me tired. And sometimes, it hurts so much that I get tired."

The Outer Senshi and Makoto, who had remained in Usagi's small bedroom, had never heard her talk like this. They stayed grimly silent, each secretly hoping she would not continue.

"I look like death," she said softly, tears beginning to slide slowly down her ivory cheeks. "Sometimes I wish that I could just..." she faltered, "that I could just end it."

Seiya's heart broke. He slid his hand into his Odango's frail one, squeezing as lightly as he possibly could. She smiled ever so slightly, and squeezed back.

"But then I think about everyone. About how much I don't want to die. I want to live!" She said, her voice breaking. She looked at Seiya. How handsome he was, how caring his big blue eyes looked. His hand was so warm, so strong, holding hers. His face blurred as her eyes grew even more watery.

"And sometimes I think it's my own fault," she said, so softly it was bearly audible. "Sometimes I think it's my own fault for breaking up with Mamoru."

Seiya had no idea how to feel. There was a joyous feeling ballooning in his chest, only to be pricked when he remembered Odango's condition.

"You didn't!" Haruka said, harshly, stepping forward. Michiru laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I did," Usagi said.

"Usagi, how could you?!" Haruka demanded, shoulders squared. "You and Mamoru are the future king and queen of Earth!"

All three Starlights gaped at Usagi. This was an unexpected angle.

"You can't just 'break up' with your king!" Haruka continued to rage, ignoring Michiru's attempts to quiet her.

Usagi just stared at her. Her eyes were wide, but betrayed no emotion. Her colorless face was a mask of stony silence.

"What about-about..." Haruka sputtered, seemingly not able to find words serious enough to describe the situation, "about _everything_?"

Usagi was silent, still. Her little shoulders were squared, as if bracing for a giant storm.

Haruka turned quickly, punching the wall behind her. "FUCK!" She turned back to Usagi, eyes blazing. Her face seemed awash with bright red anger, her hands clenched into fists that could surely bring anyone to their knees. Back straight, legs apart, she looked ready to do battle.

Though quiet, Usagi felt cold fear spread across her body. She had never been on the receiving end of Haruka's anger. She had taken a beating from Sailor Uranus, yes, but never Haruka, her protecter, her friend.

"Stop."

Everyone turned to face Makoto. She was a few inches shorter than the angry wind senshi, but she still cut an impressive figure. She stood between her princess and Haruka. "It's not your decision to make," she said, holding her arms out to block any violence that may have come Usagi's way.

Haruka's eyes widened and her nostrils flared. More quickly than anyone could react, she slapped Makoto, hard, across the face. The brunette did not budge, only allowing her head to turn when the blow landed. An angry red mark appeared on her lily pale cheek.

Simultaneously, Setsuna sprung forward, grabbing Haruka and pulling both her arms behind her back and Seiya lept for Usagi, gently pulling her into his arms. Michiru had retreated to the doorway, and cast doubtful looks towards her lover, though never moving.

"What the hell?!" Yaten exclaimed, jumping from his position on Usagi's desk chair. Taiki moved carefully from his position at Usagi's window to stand next to Makoto, putting a reaffirming hand on her shoulder.

Haruka pulled her arms free of Setsuna's grip, turning on her heel and storming out. Everyone in the room heard the front door slam, and the window panes shake.

There was a terrible silence for what seemed like hours before Michiru finally spoke up.

"She doesn't mean to be like that... She's just very concerned with everything turning out like it should, Usagi."

Before anyone could respond, she too fled the scene, and they all heard the sound of the blonde's hot rod engine speeding into the distance.

"That went better than expected," Usagi finally remarked.


	7. Grey

Another pretty long chapter by my standards. I want to give a special thanks to SolarGuardianChick, thank you so much for your kind words. It means a whole lot to me. And thanks to all my other reviewers, DAzED Blue Angel, Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla, and thanks as ever to Tankos, whose constructive criticism inspires me to be a better writer. The title to this chapter is from Ani DiFranco's song, Grey. I hope you enjoy, and please review. Because I know how many people have added this to their story alert!!

CHAPTER SIX: Grey

"That was better than expected?" Setsuna questioned, skeptically.

"Well, that wasn't exactly how I _wanted_ her to find out, but... Sometimes I just start talking and I can't stop," Usagi said, her voice exasperated. She shrugged Seiya's arms from around her shoulders, and he let them fall like dead weight to his side.

He closed his eyes, trying to process exactly what was happening. Usagi's sick. Usagi needs a bone marrow transplant. Usagi broke up with Mamoru. Usagi's obviously not telling me something about that whole relationship...

"Makoto, why don't we go downstairs for a bit? Usagi should have some time to catch up with the Starlights," Setsuna suggested. However the tone in her voice implied that it was no suggestion. "We should put some ice on your cheek, as well."

"Yeah, that'd be good," Makoto said softly, touching her swollen face with her fingers.

The two women walked out of Usagi's bedroom. Taiki found himself following Makoto with his eyes. What a warrior... What a friend. He admired her all the more for her display of courage and strength, standing up to Haruka like that. Even transformed, Taiki found that a daunting challenge.

Usagi met Seiya's eyes, noting how questions swam in the deep pools of blue. She couldn't help feeling just a tiny bit guilty that she'd never told him before. Although, back then he hadn't really needed to know, she tried to justify. But they'd been so close, a voice in the back of her head pointed out. Okay, so she omitted a few details. Omitting is lying without words, the voice said smugly.

Yaten broke the awkward silence in his usual tactless manner. "What was that about?"

Usagi glanced at him, watching him pick at the bright blue bandage wrapped around his elbow.

"You can probably take that off now," she said as the silver haired young man desperately ripped his bandage off.

Seiya locked eyes with her, slowly uncasing his arm from it's self adhesive prison as well. They spoke to each other without whispering a word, reading each other accurately. I'm sorry for not telling you, her eyes cried out to him. I wouldn't have expected you to, I understand. He took her hands in his. "I understand."

Her lips quivered. "We were in love, a long time ago," she said.

"I know," Seiya replied quietly.

"Longer ago than you can even imagine... I'm going to tell you a story, Seiya... Taiki... Yaten. And I want you to listen, because I'm only going to tell it once," she said firmly. The three young men nodded their assent, and she began.

"Once upon a time... There was a woman. A queen. A mother. She was queen of the Moon kingdom, and she had a daughter named Serenity. They lived together in a palace, with Serenity's guardians, the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter," here, Usagi paused, gazing significantly at the Starlights, "there were also princesses of the outer planets. Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto. They lived on their own planets, guarding the rest of the universe from any threats..." Usagi sighed.

"One day, Serenity met the prince of Earth, Endymion. He was brave and handsome, and they fell in love against all odds. But there was a woman named Beryl, who lived back on Earth. She, too, loved Endymion, and became bitter that she would never have his affection. She was manipulated into being a vessel for the evil force called Metallia. She began brainwashing the people of Earth... Even going so far as to brainwash Endymion's guardians and closest friends... They seiged the Moon Kingdom. They slaughtered everyone. Each of Serenity's guardians was killed before her eyes, innocents cut down, and eventually... Endymion and Serenity were killed."

Usagi paused, taking a deep breath. "The Moon Queen surveyed this carnage and resolved not to let it end like that. She harnassed the power of the Ginzuisho, a crystal with great power... She used the power to seal off Beryl and Metallia, and stored all the people of the Moon in the crystal. She sent them one thousand years into the future, to be reborn without memories of what had occured... Only, she sacrificed her own life in the process. But her plan succeeded. Princess Serenity, her guardians, and Endymion were reborn in modern day. Princess Mercury became Ami Mizuno, Mars became Rei Hino. Venus, Minako Aino. Jupiter, Makoto Kino... So on and so forth. Endymion was reborn as Mamoru Chiba. And Serenity was reborn as a girl named Usagi Tsukino... me."

It was hard to gage the reactions of the Starlights, but it seemed to range from stunned to utter disbelief.

"That's kind of just backstory," Usagi said.

"There's more?!" Seiya exclaimed, a terrible feeling already sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah," Usagi replied. "So, when I was 14, Beryl and Metallia returned. They employed the still brainwashed guardians of Endymion, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite to attempt to find the Ginzuisho, which she knew would increase her power. I was revealed to be Sailor Moon, and systematically the other inner senshi were revealed. There was a man, who protected me, called Tuxedo Kamen. We eventually found out that that was Mamoru. In the midst of one battle, we regained some memory from the Moon Kingdom, where we were lovers. To make a long, very complicated story short, Beryl and Metallia were defeated, and we returned to living our lives, now as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"One day, a strange girl appeared. She was from the 30th century, and much later, we all discovered she was my and Mamoru's daughter from the future, and disaster had befallen us in the future. We learned that the Earth had frozen over, and I had saved it and it's people. I became the Queen, Mamoru my King. There was a threat to the future..."

Usagi sunk down into her pillows, her eyes half closed. "I'm very tired," she said.

"You don't have to continue," Taiki told her softly.

"Well, we defeated it. And that's why Mamoru and I were destined to be together... I..." Usagi was not able to finish her sentence, her tired eyes sliding closed. Her breathing deep and heavy, Seiya could tell she had fallen asleep.

"Well..." Taiki said, crossing his arms.

"I'm a jerk," Seiya said suddenly.

"What?" Yaten questioned, cocking one eyebrow.

"I'm the world's biggest jerk. You heard the story. She and Mamoru were destined together, and I kept trying to get her to be with me. They have a daughter. I was unintentionally committing murder!"

"In fairness," Yaten pointed out, "since she broke up with him, she kind of did, too."

"That's not the point!" Seiya said harshly.

Makoto appeared in Usagi's doorway. "She's asleep? I'm surprised she's lasted this long. Why don't you join Setsuna and I downstairs?"

Taiki nodded, leading the three men out the door.

The foursome sat down at the Tsukino's kitchen table, Setsuna giving them a nod in aknowledgement. They sat silently, not quite sure what to say to one another. Seiya was deep in the throes of guilt at his behavior the last time he'd been on the planet. He wondered where everything would go from here, and for the first time, he was able to understand why Haruka did something she did.

"This is a big deal," he finally said.

"I know," Setsuna replied. "It changes everything."

They were quiet again. Finally, Makoto stood up. "I need to go, I have a term paper to write. Setsuna, you think you'll be okay?"

"She's asleep, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it," Setsuna told her, smiling a little. "Good luck with your paper."

"Thanks, I may need it." Makoto laughed, shaking her head.

"What subject is it?" Taiki asked.

"International relations," Makoto responded.

"I may be able to help," he told her.

"Well... Alright, if you want to come over to my apartment, I guess that'd be okay."

Taiki looked to Setsuna, who nodded. "Just call my cell phone, I'll pick you up."

"Sounds good," Taiki said. He stood up from the table, leaving with the Amazonian brunette.

-

Haruka knocked sharply on the apartment door. "Open up!"

A confused looking Mamoru opened his front door, revealing an angry Haruka and a slightly worried looking Michiru. They had never dropped by before. In fact, he'd never really talked to them outside of a group setting.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Damn right," Haruka responded, walking into his foyer without asking. "We have to figure out how to get you back with Usagi."

Mamoru shook his head. "Haruka, we can't do that."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because," Mamoru said, rubbing his temples, "it was a mutual sort of thing."

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Haruka yelled.

"I'm really not," Mamoru responded, turning away from the angry blonde and walking back into his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked, following the tall black haired man.

"I'm finishing packing," he responded.

"Packing for where?" She countered, frustration evident in her voice.

"I'm going to California. To college. Didn't Usagi tell you?" He said.

"You're leaving now? While Usagi's so sick?" Michiru said, sounding a bit appauled.

"We've talked about it. She's asked me to go, told me not to put my life on hold."

"Why wouldn't you stay with her, though?" Michiru asked, clearly not understanding.

"Who am I to disrespect her wishes?" Mamoru said, neatly folding a black shirt and putting it in his suitcase.

"That's not the reason why we're here," Haruka said sternly. "You have to get back together with Usagi. It's fate, it's destiny. You're going to be the King of Earth!"

Mamoru's spine stiffened. "I don't want to be king, Haruka."

"What?!"

"I don't want to be king. I've never wanted that. I hate politics, I certainly don't want my life revolving around them. And I can hardly stand speaking with a group of friends, how do you think I'd cope with having the public eye on me all the time? Being royalty isn't for me, and I've dreaded thinking about it ever since I learned the future."

"So you're willing to sacrifice the lives of millions, no-billions, of people so that you won't have to be uncomfortable?" Haruka scoffed.

Mamoru turned and looked Haruka in the eye, "two things. One, if I'm not here, Usagi can still unfreeze the world. She can do it by herself. She doesn't need me. She's a big girl. Two, if she dies... it doesn't matter," he finished softly.

"What about Chibi-Usa?" Haruka said slowly, a nasty smirk growing on her face. She'd got him there.

Mamoru stood up straight, and remained still for a long time. "Some things happen no matter what. I'm confident of that," he finally replied.

"How can you know?" Haruka snarled.

Mamoru turned, facing her full on. He calmly stared into her raging blue eyes, firmly putting his large hands on her shoulders. "Sometimes, Haruka," he began, slowly and clearly, "you just have to let go, and let God."

He gently pushed her towards the exit, then went back into his bedroom.

-

Makoto walked slowly, her arms behind her head.

"You didn't seem shocked when Usagi mentioned Mamoru," Taiki said casually.

"She had already told us. Setsuna, too. She'd been waiting to tell Haruka. If she had her way, she'd probably never tell her. Like she said, that was actually a pretty good reaction, as far as Haruka's reactions go," Makoto laughed.

"That's a bit frightening," Taiki smiled.

"Well, Haruka would never hurt her. Usagi knows that," Makoto said.

"You acted very bravely, you know," Taiki told her.

"It wasn't that brave," Makoto blushed, laughing a bit. "She would never have really hurt me."

"Still..." Taiki said, dubiously. "She left a nasty mark on your cheek."

"It looks a lot worse than it feels. To be honest," the brunette sighed, "it felt good."

"What do you mean?" The tall Starlight asked.

"It's complicated..."

"I want to hear it."

"Well... Alright," Makoto relented. "I've just felt so out of place. It's been three years since any of us have gone into battle... I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but what do warriors do during peace time? For so long, we've braved the worst circumstances together. Hell, I've died and come back more than once. Now that there's peace, I don't know what to do with myself. It makes it even worse that I know that no matter what I do, my future will turn out the same. I will be the guardian of Princess Serenity until the day I die..." She paused, her eyes beginning to water, "or the day she dies..."

Makoto stopped walking, wiping her eyes harshly with her palms. "This is so stupid," she muttered.

"It's not," Taiki said gently, putting a warm, reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I feel so guilty!" Makoto cried suddenly. "What if it's my fault for wishing I could choose my own path?!"

"Hey now," Taiki murmured, unsure how to comfort the distressed girl, keeping her at an arm's length. Without thinking, Makoto flew into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Momentarily, Taiki's spine stiffened, but the sight of this intimidating Amazon falling to pieces on his shoulder caused his heart to melt, and his body to relent, his arms encircling the senshi of Jupiter, hands rubbing her back.

"Hey now," he crooned in her ear. "It's okay, you'll be okay."

She pulled away, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Taiki said, smiling at her gently.

"It's hard, you know? It's just hard..." Makoto's voice broke, her shoulders shaking. "Usagi's my best friend in the world... She always been there to light the way for all of us, bouncing and smiling and, occasionally, falling down," Makoto laughed lightly. "But she's always been here. The thought of her not being here is... Terrifying."

"Loosing one's princess is a very difficult thing," Taiki said knowledgably.

"She told you about that, then?"

"She did," he nodded.

Makoto shrugged, feeling silly for her little outburst. Soon, they were at her apartment building. "Well," Makoto sighed, mentally preparing herself for her grueling college essay, "you ready?"

-

He stood, watching her sleep. Somehow, even in her frail, sickly state, she managed to look peaceful and serene.

"Usagi," he said softly.

Her blue eyes opened sleepily. "Mamoru..." she said softly.

"I'm leaving now, Usagi," he said, kneeling down by her bedside.

"Good luck, Mamoru," she told him, smiling faintly.

"I'll see you during winter break," he said.

"Mamoru-"

"I'll see you during winter break," he repeated, somewhat firmer.

She smiling, shaking her head. He toussled her hair, and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she cautioned as he got up to leave.

"You mean like homework?" He teased.

"Get out of here!" She giggled.

"I'll see you later, Usako..." Mamoru said, looking back at her.

"Bye," she whispered as he turned walked through the door.

She heard the front door shut. She sighed, settling back into sleep. As she drifted off, she heard the telephone in the hallway ring, and her mother's quiet, gentle voice answer. As her eyes slid shut, she could've sworn she heard a gasp.

-

The awkwardness in the Outer Senshi household was epic, Seiya thought. He and Yaten sat in the spare bedroom, Yaten on the bed, his legs crossed in a lotus position. Seiya sat in a spartan wooden chair, his head in his hands, elbows digging into his knees. They could hear Haruka's raging from the kitchen. Setsuna had left a few minutes earlier, going to pick up Taiki from Makoto's apartment. She had been acting as their buffer, quietly averting Haruka's rage, which she found easy to take out on the two Starlights.

As soon as she left, Haruka had turned to both of them, venemously attacking them with harsh words. Michiru's steadying hand had kept her from throwing punches, and for that Seiya was grateful. He remembered fighting with Sailor Uranus, and had absolutely no desire to relive the experience.

He and Yaten had retreated to their room, tucked safely away in the back of the house. It was a considerable distance from the kitchen where Haruka was still yelling, but they heard her clearly.

"What is the big deal?" Yaten asked finally.

Seiya stared at him, his eyes bulging. "The big deal is that a future is ruined."

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Futures aren't ever set in stone, Seiya."

"Uh, that one sounded pretty set."

"I've never believed in that junk," Yaten replied. "If they are, what's the point of living? All anyone would have to do is sit around and wait for their fate to happen. I don't believe in destiny. You make your own."

Seiya ran his hands through his hair. "But, they met their daughter."

"I don't think it matters," Yaten told him. "Maybe their daughter won't be their daughter. Maybe it'll be his. Or hers. Or someone else's... That's what I think, anyway. And everyone knows, what I think is correct."

Seiya looked up at the silver haired young man, grinning at his arrogance. "Yeah, maybe."

They heard the telephone ringing, and Haruka quiet down long enough to answer. Without warning she appeared in their doorway. "There's news."


	8. The District Sleeps Alone Tonight

CHAPTER SEVEN: The District Sleeps Alone Tonight

A/N: I know this took me forever to get out! I'm so sorry, and I will be more diligent with my updates in the future. Anyway, I think this is one of the most poorly written chapters, but I just can't really get it to sound much better. It's basically a filler chap, I just need to get the characters where I want them. Title's from the song by The Postal Service. Read and review, and I promise I will get the next chapter up sooooo much sooner

--

Usagi sat in her bedroom, her head in her hands. She couldn't believe what she heard. There was no match from any of the Starlights. Tears ran down her ivory cheeks, and for the first time since she'd become Sailor Moon, she felt completely helpless. No one could come to her rescue this time, and no transformation could ward it off.

Minako sat dejectedly on Usagi's windowsill. Beside her sat Usagi's 7:15 mug of tea, untouched. There was no emotion on the champion of love's face, her eyes were far away and numb. She turned to her friend. "Where are the bad guys, Usagi? How do I make this go away?"

Tears swam in her blue eyes as Usagi answered, "there aren't any, Minako."

-

Seiya lay in his bed, smashed in between Yaten and Taiki. He was on his back, staring at the ceiling. He wanted to scream, to break everything around him. Taiki and Yaten each slept on their sides, none of them had spoken since Yaten gave the tall Starlight the news.

Their bodies were suffocating. He could hear Yaten's slight snores, indicating the silver haired boy was asleep. Taiki was tracing patterns with his fingers on the wall as Seiya slid beneath the covers and maneuvered his way to the floor. He padded to the bathroom, the cold tile sending shivers up his spine.

Setsuna, thoughtfully, had purchased a few black t-shirts and jeans for the three boys, and Seiya slipped these things on, along with a pair of old, worn hiking sandals, donated by Haruka. Hoping to slip away unnoticed, he opened the bathroom window and climbed out. He dangled six feet above the ground, then dropped gracefully to the grass below.

Dew seeped through his sandals and soaked through the cuffs of his jeans as he walked the field of distance between the back of Haruka's house and the paved road. He felt the early morning chill to his bones, crossing his arms tightly across his chest to try and ward off the goosebumps that sprung up on his skin.

Seiya knew where he was headed, but he had no idea how to get there. He let his feet guide him, his body and mind disconnected. He chewed the inside of his lip as he walked. He tried not to think too hard about what he knew; he tried not to remember that Odango was dying.

He found his destination soon enough. He stared at the window he knew to be hers for a few moments before climbing up the trellis.

-

A light tap on her window woke Usagi from her sleep. She mumbled for it to stop, not bothering to open her eyes, but it persisted. She opened her eyes, looking to her window to find the source of the noise. Seiya stood on the small balcony just outside her window, grinning roguishly.

Usagi couldn't help but smile at him, and she slowly got up. Her muscles stretched, almost groaning in appreciation of their use. She unlocked the window latch, knowing that the effort of trying to slide the heavy glass door would tire her. She sank back onto her bed, pleased at Seiya's arrival but unsure of why he didn't just use the front door.

"Let's go," he said, sitting down next to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Let's get out of here." He took her hand, pulling her gently.

"I don't know if you've noticed this," Usagi said, looking at him a bit skeptically, "but I'm practically incapacitated by walking to the window."

"It's not important, let's just go." He tugged her arm again.

Usagi was silent for several moments before she answered. "Fine. Get me some proper clothes."

-

Men and women in business suits turned their heads, stopping their regular morning commute to stare at the strange pair. A gaunt blonde, heavily bruised and sickly looking being carried by a strapping, handsome young man who looked an awful lot like Seiya Kou, from that band that had just disappeared years ago. She rested her head on his chest, and she might have been asleep, a soft, delicate smile on her face.

-

Usagi sat on a park bench, eating an ice cream cone. It was deliciously unhealthy, the kind of thing that she used to eat on a regular basis, so different from the strict, high-iron diet she was forced to observe. Seiya was next to her, trying desperately to manage his three scoop cone of chocolate ice cream. She giggled as he tried to negotiate between the perilously placed top scoop and the rapidly melting bottom one.

"Don't laugh at me!" Seiya said, his smile rung by a chocolate mess.

"I can't help it!" Usagi cried as she dissolved into a fit of giggling that left her small body breathless. When her laughter died down, she looked up into the branches of a cherry tree in full blossom. "I want to go up there," she said suddenly, standing on wobbly legs.

Seiya rose with her. "Odango, don't..."

Her blue eyes turned to him, sadness lurking in their depths. She knew she couldn't climb it. In fact, if she were a less determined person, she probably wouldn't be able to make the fifteen feet from the bench to the trunk of the tree. But it was still hurtful to hear.

Seiya seemed to read this, and he scooped her up, swinging her around so she was riding on his back, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her head rested heavily on his shoulder, and he knew she was fighting the fatigue that plagued her body. He found a foothold on the knot of the cherry tree's trunk, taking hold of the sturdy branches and pulling the two of them to the top of the tree.

They both sat on one of the tallest branches, and Usagi managed to crawl around so that her back was against Seiya's chest, her head resting comfortably in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Seiya was supported by the tree trunk. He tentatively wrapped his arms around the blonde girl in front of him, and was pleased when he realized that she had not so much as twitched. He held her firmly as he listened as her breathing slowed, then to the soft snores she made as she fell into a deep sleep.

-

The sun had moved only a scant few inches in the sky. Seiya thought perhaps it was noon, but he was still rather unfamiliar with the timing of the earth's sun. Still, his muscles were aching from disuse and his legs had long since gone numb.

"Odango," he whispered softly, shifting ever so slightly underneath her. He felt her body tense as she woke in the unfamiliar place, and then the gradual relaxation when she realized where she was.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked groggily.

"A little less than an hour, I guess," Seiya replied.

"We should get back," Usagi sighed even as she relished the feel of the rough bark on her calves and the cherry blossoms softly brushing her cheeks. "Everyone's probably spazzing out right now..."

She spoke these words very quietly, and made not motion to get up. "Did you get the news already?" She asked, but continued without waiting for him to respond. "No matches."

"I heard," Seiya responded, his voice husky.

She nodded, leaning back on his chest. He could feel her shaky breaths.

"How am I supposed to feel, Seiya?"

"I-I don't know."

She sighed. "It's like I can't feel anything anymore. I can't even be sad that I'm going to... I'm going to die. I know there's supposed to be like this whole process that ends with me accepting this, Ami told me. But do people really accept this or do they just not talk about it?"

Seiya tightened his arms almost imperceptibly around her small waist. "I don't know, Odango. I wish I could tell you something wise and comforting that would make this better. But I don't know anything."

They were silent a moment longer.

"Take me home, Seiya. No use hiding from the inevitable."

-

In a place not so very far away, a tall, stately woman strode into a hospital. Large sunglasses obscured half her delicate face as she walked determinedly to an empty waiting area. She plopped resolutely into a plastic chair, glad to have at least a few seconds off her dangerously high heels.

She was dressed in a conspicuous black overcoat and an overlarge black hat, any and all hair she had pulled up under it. She looked primed for shady dealings, although her intentions were anything but.

"Ma'am, he'll see you now."

She stood, sighing ever so slightly as a blister on her heel twinged. She walked right up to the cheerful looking nurse, stopping just before their noses could collide.

"You got my message then? And you know that I want this to be done in complete secrecy? I want to remain totally anonymous."

The nurse, uncomfortable with being so terribly close to this odd woman, nodded and jumped back as soon as she felt she could.

"Excellent. Show me back."


	9. Hallelujah

CHAPTER EIGHT: Hallelujah

Usagi lay in her bed, pulling at a loose thread in her comforter, thinking of the scene that had been made in the foyer upon her return.

"You could've gotten hurt, Usagi!" Her father had yelled.

"You didn't even leave a note!" Her mother had shrieked.

"Why would you do something to stupid?" Haruka had snarled.

Michiru, leaning against the archway to the kitchen, had just stood and stared, her arms crossed over her chest and her jaw set.

And though everyone was angry, she felt more alive than she had for the past few months. She had burst out laughing in the middle of Haruka's angry tirade against Seiya and his terrible influence. They had become quickly silent, staring at her as if she'd gone mad.

"This is the first time any of you have treated me like a real, live human being since I got sick," Usagi had told them.

Her mother had nearly collapsed in her father's chest, while Haruka went white all over. Usagi could see the determined set of Michiru's jaw crumble just before the aqua haired girl retreated into the kitchen, quickly followed by Haruka.

"What is it that you want from us, Usa?" Her father had asked, his voice sounding so broken that the blonde thought she might cry.

She walked right up to him, her mother still against his chest, and threw her arms around them both. "I'm not dead yet, Papa. And if I really am going to, I don't want my last memories of you guys to be like this."

Tears flowed freely down the faces of the Tsukino family as their group hug broke apart. Her mother took Usagi's chin in her hand, studying her as if seeing her for the first time after a long absence. "You've grown so much, my little Usa. You're so brave, where did you learn to be so brave?"

Placing a kiss on her cheek, Usagi's mother turned and walked to the kitchen. "You're probably tired. Go upstairs and rest, I'll bring you a plate when Michiru and I finish lunch. Maybe you and I can talk?"

"Yes, Mama. I'd like that."

Usagi turned to face her father. He stared at her with a sort of pride before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Where _did_ you learn to be so brave, little Usa?"

She smiled softly. "It runs in the family, Papa."

Presently, Usagi lay on her side, her fingers entwined with the stubborn thread that would not break away from her pink comforter. Smiling, she decided to let it be, and allowed herself to fall into a deep, restful sleep.

-

"More lasagna?"

"I really couldn't possibly..."

"Yeah right! You need to gain some weight anyway. You're a twig!"

Makoto gave a hearty laugh at the dismayed expression on the brown haired Starlight's face. She filled his plate for the second time while he looked on.

"You didn't need to do this," Taiki said, straightening his expression.

"Of course I did! I've never, ever gotten an A+ in that class before, this is cause to celebrate!" The green eyed girl responded, her grin wide as she again glanced at the term paper which had not only received a good grade, but a glowing review from her professor. She had laid it at the head of the table, calling it 'the guest of honor'.

Taiki raised one eyebrow in skepticism. "You seem to know the subject well enough."

Makoto blushed and cast her eyes downward. "I know things. I just have a lot of trouble saying them."

He said nothing, picking up his fork and beginning to eat.

"It's so obvious you've lived most of your life as a girl," Makoto suddenly blurted.

"Excuse me?" Taiki asked, frowning slightly.

"Oh, I don't mean to offend!" She stammered. "It's just... you eat so delicately. Everything you do is really refined."

The violet eyed boy stared. "Should I stop?"

"Oh no!" Makoto cried, her face darkening to an almost alarming shade of red. "I just... I noticed it, that's all. I-I kind of like it."

"Thank you, I suppose," Taiki said, quirking up a corner of his mouth.

-

The red haired fireball princess sat in the shade of a tall tree reading a small book. She looked the very picture of nobility and grace, her back straight, her feet tucked demurely underneath her, and the book of poems sitting on her lap.

"Matsuo Basho?"

Kakyuu looked up to see Setsuna standing over her. She smiled at the green haired girl. "I have only just discovered his works. I find them very relaxing."

Setsuna nodded, taking a seat next to the princess.

"Your highness, if I may," Setsuna began, "it was a noble thing to do to return to earth to see if you could help Usagi. But now, as nothing can be done, I see no reason for you to stay."

"Don't you?" Kakyuu asked lightly. "For I see plenty."

"So you will continue to stay on earth?"

Kakyuu nodded. "Why do you ask, Setsuna?"

The garnet eyed girl rose from her place next to Kakyuu. "Just making sure," she replied.

-

It was a long walk from the Tsukino house to the home of the Outer Senshi, which was located (rather inconveniently, Seiya thought grudgingly) on the outermost fringes of the city. However, the black haired boy was making rather good time. He was inside the house, sitting at the kitchen table by 1:41. The whole house was quiet, meaning Haruka and Michiru were gone. Thank God for small favors, he thought.

He wondered briefly about how Usagi's parents reacted when she got back home. Hopefully he hadn't gotten her into trouble.

"Oh, Seiya, you're back!"

Seiya turned to watch his princess lilting toward him. He stood, bowing slightly, pulling out a chair for her to sit on.

"Thank you, Seiya," she murmured. He took a seat across from her, keeping his eyes downcast, as was proper.

"Oh come now," Kakyuu's voice was as friendly as it was reproachful, "your mercurial sense of propriety is getting a bit tedious, don't you think? I consider you a friend first, a guardian second. Additionally, how do you think we'll ever get anything done as roommates if you insist on using silly customs?"

"Roommates?"

A door slammed and Haruka walked in to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She nodded coolly to Kakyuu and shot Seiya a glare before striding towards her bedroom.

"Yes. As charming as our hosts can be, I'm afraid we may wear out our welcome soon."

Charming indeed, Seiya thought. "Your high-Kakyuu... You make it sound as if we're going to be staying... I had thought that you would want to get back to Kinmoku as quick as possible."

"It may have escaped your notice, which is understandable considering the situation, but I have been corresponding with Kuroda faithfully since our arrival. He is doing an excellent job as regent."

"How...?"

Kakyuu smiled. "It wouldn't be very practical for kings and queens to hop and jump amongst their allied planets when they have kingdoms of their own to rule, would it?"

"Then why?" Seiya asked, unable to comprehend that his wish, residency on earth, was to be fulfilled so easily.

"I owe Sailor Moon my life Seiya," Kakyuu replied, suddenly very serious, "and I will not leave her side in her time of need. I can give her that much." She stood. "I have sent Yaten out to secure us an apartment, I am sure he will be able to find something comfortable."

-

On a hill, just above a kilometer from the home of the Outer Senshi, stood a woman. Hair of indeterminable color was kept safely tucked under a black knit cap. Although it was only sunset, she wore dark, reflective sunglasses, keeping the shape and color of her eyes a secret. A flowy, shapeless black dress fell to her ankles, effectively keeping her figure a secret as well.

She smiled as a green-haired, olive-skinned woman walked gracefully towards her.

"Pluto!"

Setsuna smiled and nodded. "Have you done it?"

"I have. And I have timed it properly too."

"For three weeks from today?"

"Yes."

"And have you been in contact-"

"No, I haven't. I've followed my instructions to the letter."

Setsuna's eyes glowed. "I'm proud of you."

The mysterious woman shrugged. "Just doing my job."

-

It was dark when Taiki strolled into his bedroom to find Yaten packing the few things that they had acquired in their relatively short stay on earth.

"What are you doing?!" The brunette cried.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing." Yaten replied, rolling his bright eyes.

"We're leaving?"

The silver haired senshi stood up, putting one hand on his hip and blowing a stray hair from his face. "Isn't it obvious?"

"We've only been here for a week, shouldn't we stay until...?"

"We're not leaving the _planet_. We're moving into a new place where I won't have to share a bedroom. And they say you're the smart one, ha!" Yaten laughed haughtily.

Taiki smoothed his hair down with one hand, his violet eyes shooting daggers at the smallest Starlight. "Was I to be informed, or were you just going to jet out without me?"

"Well _I _just wanted to leave, but Kakyuu said we had to wait for you."

"You would really leave me behind?"

"Of course I would," Yaten replied lightly, "you make me look short."

-

The next morning, Minako sat on a fluffy pink chair in Usagi's room, watching as the other blonde drank her tea.

"So I was thinking maybe all of us could go out, you know? Like old times?" Usagi said suddenly, looking out the window. She cautiously glanced at Minako to gage her reaction before turning her undivided attention back outside.

Minako stayed silent for a few moments before replying. "Do you really think you can?"

"Maybe. But I want to. I miss going out with you and Mako and Ami and Rei. I'm getting really depressed just lying here on my deathbed."

The attempt at dark humor was not lost on Minako. "I know. We all miss it. But Usagi, I don't know..."

"Oh, let's just see a movie or something! Come on! I'm bored to death." Usagi whined.

Minako sniffed, crossing her arms tightly. "On one condition. Stop with the death jokes."

"Deal."

-

The Three Lights' apartment was definitely something Yaten would pick, Seiya thought. Apparently the silver-haired boy had gotten in touch with their old manager, who had been more than happy to put him in contact with "a very good realtor friend". It was very much the opposite the Spartan apartment of their previous stay on earth. The whole place just reeked of opulence, something that Seiya was very uncomfortable with.

The three bedroom (plus a den, which served as Taiki's room), two level apartment had shining hardwood floors and granite counter tops, as the blushing property manager had pointed out last night, running her fingers lovingly over the black granite. She had pointed out the seventeen foot ceilings (Seiya felt strangely nervous at the grandeur), the overlarge balcony, and made a note to mention the Berber carpeting by some designer that Seiya didn't care about.

They hadn't slept on beds last night, as they had none ("you couldn't have thought to get a furnished apartment?" Taiki had growled at Yaten). This morning, as they had stood in the kitchen ("the gourmet kitchen, Taiki! Furnished or not, how could I pass something like this up?" Yaten had said), Kakyuu had charged Yaten with another task: furniture.

"You should go with him, Seiya," the fireball princess said carelessly. It was clear that she approved of Yaten's choice of dwellings wholeheartedly.

"No." The two Starlights said.

Kakyuu appeared to be studying her nails, but Seiya caught her shooting a sly glance at Yaten. "You know, I heard that the girl Minako had quite an eye for design. Maybe she should go with you."

Yaten blushed furiously. "So what if she does? Are you saying that you don't think I can make good choices by myself? 'Cause I'll have to remind you to look around and marvel at the last choice I made."

"Oh, I do trust you, of course! I just thought perhaps you would like her company while you're out, she's such a delightful girl."

Yaten shook his head and turned, walking upstairs towards his bedroom. "Delightful, alright. And whiny, and loud, and clingy, and obnoxious..."

"Who wants to bet he'll call her right now?" Kakyuu said playfully.

"Maybe to remind her how annoying he finds her," Taiki replied.

"He'll ask her out," Kakyuu said confidently.

Taiki gave a disbelieving sniff. "I doubt it."

"You're on," the red head smiled.

"What are your terms?"

"Loser makes dinner."

"It's a bet," Taiki replied, supremely confident in Yaten's ability to be as cold as ice.

Kakyuu smiled and shook her head, supremely confident that she wouldn't have to make dinner tonight.

-

Usagi clicked her cell phone shut. "Everyone's in for tonight at five. Maybe we should invite the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu as well?"

Minako shrugged and tried to hide the excitement about spending time with Yaten out of her voice. "It's your choice."

"What? Don't you want to spend time with Yaaaaten?" The pigtail-ed blonde teased.

Minako blushed. "Hmpf." Her cell phone began to ring, and she busied herself fumbling through her purse, willing the red from her cheeks. "Talk of the devil..." she mumbled, seeing Yaten's number illuminated on her caller ID.

"Hello?" She chimed.

The voice on the other end sounded surly, and vaguely embarrassed. "Hi Minako. Listen, I'm- uh - going shopping for some furniture. We got a new place and it's... Not, you know, furnished. So you want to come with me, or something?"

Minako's voice matched Yaten's for embarrassment. "Well, yes, of course. But, well, why ask me?"

A certain amount of confidence seemed to be restored to the boy by her agreement. "Well, would you rather I didn't?"

"No, no, no, no!" Minako said, panicked.

"Kakyuu said you were good with design."

She glanced at Usagi, who was currently mouthing the words 'what's he saying?'

"Well, yeah, hey, hold on a second." Minako placed the mouth piece firmly against her stomach to stifle the sound of giggling.

"What's he saying?!" Usagi cried.

"He wants to know if I'll go furniture shopping with him," Minako replied, a large grin plastered on her face.

"You have to!" Usagi squealed. "Oh, ask him about the movie tonight! Tell him to talk to Seiya and Taiki!"

Minako nodded. "Hi Yaten. Yeah, I'd love to go. What time? Now? That'd be..." she looked to Usagi, who nodded and gave her a thumbs up, "that'd be fine. Oh, uh, a bunch of us are going to the movies tonight. Usagi was wondering if all of you guys would like to come with us? Okay, well, good. Make sure to remind everyone before you leave."

She looked to Usagi and bit her lip even while smiling. "That sounds great. I'll meet you at the Crown in thirty minutes? Okay. Okay. I'll see you then. Bye."

She hung up. Usagi squealed and Minako bounced, barely able to contain herself.

Suddenly, she stopped. "Oh my god, what am I going to wear?!"

The odango-ed blonde swung her legs over the side of the bed with some effort, planting her feet firmly on the floor. She found this altogether enough effort, and decided not to get up. Usagi pointed at the bottom drawer of her dresser. "Open that."

Minako did as told. Front and center revealed a short yellow skirt, the waistband decorated with a large bow. "Usagi, it's so cute!"

"Wear that, and the white cami I have in the top drawer. Killer combination, trust me," Usagi smiled.

Minako positively beamed at her best friend, who beamed just as brightly back.

-

Yaten tried to make it through the bare living room unnoticed, but could find no such luck.

"You going out now?" Kakyuu asked from her perch on the kitchen island.

"Yes," Yaten grumbled, making to move for the door.

"Minako going with you?"

"Yes," he sighed, sounding as if he wished nothing more than to melt into the floor. "And I already agreed that we would all go to the movies with her and Usagi and the other ones at five, so I hope you didn't have plans tonight." He said, and before he could get a response, dashed out the door.

Taiki stared at the front door where the green eyed boy had just been. Did he hear correctly? He turned to look at Kakyuu, who was obviously fighting back a grin.

"I was thinking curry rice, how about you?"

Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter and the last chapter have been a bit short, but they've marked a return to my normal writing style. I don't know if you can, but I can definitely tell the difference between the past two-three chapters and the very first few. Anyway, the song that lent its' name to the chapter title is Hallelujah originally by Paramore. I was listening to the Vitamin String Quartet tribute. If you haven't heard of Vitamin String Quartet, you should definitely check them out. And also, I was so disappointed on my lack of reviews from last chapter! Please make sure to review, it does an author good!


End file.
